Raye Hino
|image = Raye = |-| Raye (Uniform) = |-| Sailor Mars = |-| Super Sailor Mars = |alias = Mars PrincessMoonlight Soldiers: Sailor Mars |birthday = April 17 |age = 14 (Moon through S'') 15 (''SuperS) |zodiac sign = Aries |height = 5'3" |blood type = AB |relatives = Grandpa Hino, Mr. Hino |education = Brookdale Private School |weakness = Pollen, TV, Bad Temper |strength = Meditation, the supernatural, skiing, dedication |hobby = Fortune telling, reading comics, meditating |favorite color = Red and black |favorite gemstone = Ruby |favorite foods = Banana oatmeal muffins, vegetarian pizza |least favorite food = Unknown |favorite subject = History, World Cultures, classic literature |least favorite subject = Modern Social Studies |favorite animal = Crows, panda |dream = To become a singer, songwriter, a model, actress, musician, fall in love and get married, a career woman |scout = Sailor Mars, Super Sailor Mars |affiliation = Inner Sailor Scouts |items = Evil Anti-Ward Scroll Tiara Mars Transformation Pen (Ep. 7) Communicator Wrist Watch (Ep. 56) Transformation Stick (Ep. 56) Transformation Rod (Ep. 136) |attacks = Mars Fire Ignite (Ep. 7) Mars Fireballs Charge (Ep. 9) Mars Firebird Strike (Ep. 48) Mars Fire Storm Flash (Ep. 57) Mars Celestial Fire Surround (Ep. 57) Mega Mars Fire Rings Flash (Ep. 136) Mars Flame Sniper (Ep. 145) |transformations = Mars Power! (Ep. 7 Mars Star Power! (Ep. 57) Mars Crystal Power! ( Ep. 136) |creator = Naoko Takeuchi |first appearance = An Uncharmed Life |last appearance = The Sweetest Dream |english voice = Katie Griffin (Moon; R'' - 41-65, 70-78; ''S; SuperS; The Promise of the Rose; Hearts in Ice; Black Dream Hole) Emilie Barlow (R'' - Ep. 66, 67, 68, 69, 79) |japanese voice = Michie Tomizawa }} '''Raye Hino' (火野 レイ Hino Rei) is the third Sailor Scout and a protagonist in Sailor Moon. Raye is the reincarnation of the Princess of Mars and the civilian identity of Sailor Mars. Raye is a Shinto priestess who works at the temple on Cherry Hill and the granddaughter of Grandpa Hino, the reincarnation of the Shadow, Pox. Highly sensitive to the world around her, Raye's element is that of fire. Previous Life Princess of Mars Like the other Sailor Scouts, Raye was born 1,000 years ago. She ruled as both the Princess an a skilled warrior of Mars and was a subject of the Moon Kingdom, governed by the mother of Princess Serena, Queen Serenity. She and the other Princesses, Lita, Amy and Mina were apart of Princess Serena's court and acted as her protectors. When Queen Beryl invaded the Moon kingdom with the Negaverse, the Princess of Mars fought valiantly alongside the likes of Prince Darien and the other Princesses against Beryl's warriors. Despite her efforts, she and the others subjects of the Moon Kingdom, including Princess Serena, was killed in the battle that brought the kingdom to ruin. Queen Serenity used the Crescent Moon Wand and the Imperium Silver Crystal to seal Beryl and the Negaverse away. The last of her lifeforce was used to send Raye and the others to Earth where they would be reborn with memories of their lives on the Moon. In a twist of irony the sixth shadow warrior, Pox, would also be reincarnated as the father of Raye's father, Mr. Hino. Rebirth On Earth Raye grew up to be something of a tomboyish, but rather feminine young girl. She learned at very young age how to fight and defend herself against bullies, especially boys who picked on her because she was a girl. As teenager, Raye began to attend to a private school and moved in with her grandfather, who was a Shinto priest who lived in a temple on Cherry Hill in Tokyo, Japan. However, because of the superstitions surrounding the temple and Raye's fondness for the crows and ravens that inhabited the environment, many of her peers avoided her, believing her to be frightening of stand-offish. ''Sailor Moon'' Raye first appeared working at the temple with her grandfather. He is one of the seven Rainbow Crystal holders. When several buses, driven by Kigaan, a Negamonster, vanished into a black hole, Raye found out that Jed, the new worker, was behind it. Jed was really Jedite and sent her into the hole to take her energy. However, Luna discovered that she was Sailor Mars, and gave her a pen to transform with the phrase "Mars Power". As Sailor Mars, she destroyed Kigaan with Mars Fire Ignite. From here, Sailor Mars fought alongside Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury, foiling the rest of Jedite's plans and defeating Jedite. They then fought against the forces of Neflite, Zoycite, and Malachite. On their way to the Negaverse, Sailor Mars was attacked by the two remaining Doom and Gloom Girls. She destroyed them, but was apparently captured in the aftermath. However, she returned to give Princess Serena enough power to defeat the Queen Beryl and the Negaforce. Raye and the other Scouts were returned to Tokyo, Japan, but without any memories of being Sailor Mars. ''Sailor Moon R'' Doom Tree Arc Raye's memories, along with the others, were restored by Luna in Episode 2 of Sailor Moon R. After Alan and Ann's Cardian, Minotaur, was damaged by Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus finished her off. During the fight with Cardian Amphibia, Sailor Mars learned a new attack: Mars Firebird Strike, which damaged Amphibia allowing Sailor Moon to destroy her. In this season Sailor Mars also received a new on pen which allowed her to transform by saying "Mars Star Power", she also received a wrist communicator, both from Luna and Artemis. Negamoon Arc Against Catzi, Sailor Mars used another new attack, Mars Celestial Fire Surround, which she used to set Catzi on fire, forcing her to retreat. In the episode Naughty 'N' Nice, Sailor Mars was the one who fought Catzi. She always seems to be fighting Catzi, as both use fire as their main element. In a later episode, she stopped the other Sailor Scouts from attacking Catzi, because she, as Sailor Says put it, "saw the good in her that not even Catzi knew was there". Afterward, Sailor Moon used Moon Crystal Healing Activation on Catzi, who turned good from here. ''Sailor Moon S'' Sailor Mars fought alongside the rest of the Sailor Scouts against the Bureau of Bad Behavior. Raye was the first target of Kaorinite, but after the Daimon, Mikusi, was destroyed, her Pure Heart was returned to her. ''Sailor Moon SuperS'' At one point during the battle against the Dark Moon Circus, when Fish Eye had Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon trapped in a barrier, Pegasus upgraded the Sailor Scouts' transformations into Super Sailors, and Sailor Mars's attack was upgraded to Mega Mars Fire Rings Flash. In Episode 25, Dreams of Her Own, Sailor Mars learned a new attack, Mars Flame Shooter, which she used to weaken the Remless, Manemane, allowing Sailor Moon to destroy her. Sailor Mars always seemed to be fighting Besu Besu. Films ''The Promise of the Rose'' (Sailor Moon R) ''Hearts in Ice'' (Sailor Moon S) ''Black Dream Hole'' (Sailor Moon SuperS) Future Protector of Crystal Tokyo Powers and Abilities Sailor Mars Super Sailor Mars Finishing Moves *'Mars Fire Ignite:' Shoots fire at the enemy. Is sometimes powerful enough to destroy a Negamonster, and is sometimes combined with the Moon Tiara Magic. *'Mars Fireballs Charge:' A scroll attack that can be used to break curses. *'Mars Firebird Strike:' Shoots a bird of fire at the enemy. Was first used in Sailor Moon R. *'Mars Celestial Fire Surround:' Shoots fire symbols at the enemy. Was first used in Sailor Moon R. **'Mega Mars Fire Rings Flash:' A more powerful version of Mars Celestial Fire Surround. Was first used in Sailor Moon SuperS. *'Mars Flame Sniper:' Shoots an arrow of flame at the enemy. Was first used in Sailor Moon SuperS. Original Japanese adaptation In the original Japanese anime adaptation of Naoko Takeuchi's manga, Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon, the character Sailor Mars was named Rei Hino. The English localization of the anime merely changes the spelling of her name to "Raye". In the Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon manga, Rei is refined and serious, the complete opposite of her personality in the anime. Luna was so stirred by seeing her, she thought Rei could be the Princess the Senshi are searching for. In Act 3 of the manga, she is the one who kills Jadeite. Rei, as Sailor Mars continue to stand by her new found friends and fellow soldiers. In Act 12, Sailor Mars combines the power of her henshin stick with Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter to awaken Princess Serenity who had been consumed into the body of Queen Metallia. In the end after Princess Serenity is victorious against Metallia, Prince Endymion detects where they are with his own power, psychometry, and Sailor Moon revive Rei and everyone else. In the manga, the Rainbow Crystals do not exist. Gallery Trivia *Raye is the first of the Sailor Scouts to be targeted by the Heart Snatchers, and by the Amazon Trio. References Category:Sailor Scouts Category:Heart Snatcher targets Category:Dark Moon Circus targets Category:Characters Category:Inner Sailor Scouts